Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates generally to the field of manufacturing and formulating pet treats. More specifically, the invention relates to pet treats and methods of manufacturing pet treats comprising unprocessed meats that have not been extruded, ground, emulsified, liquefied, partially liquefied, or made into a powder.
Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, jerky-based pet treat products combine dried meats of poultry, mammal, rodent, or swine origin with preserving agents to be sold as pet treats. An example of such a jerky product is shown in FIG. 1A. Jerky products are also available where these dried meats are wrapped around or are placed inside of other forms of treats like biscuits, rawhide or dried meats, as shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C.
For extruded meat-based pet treats, many treats do not have a meat content comprising the majority of the treat, but some extruded treats may have a meat content in excess of 80% of the total weight of the product before water is removed. These ingredients are heated into uniform slurries that are then extruded into shapes. These shapes do not visibly show the meat as the product becomes uniform in texture and shape, as shown in FIGS. 1D and 1E.
For extruded meat-based pet treats that include chicken, chicken is processed using one or more of several methods. For example, chicken may be emulsified, turned into a liquid, and/or processed into a semi-liquid and combined—or not combined—with any number of ingredients, such as rice. Chicken may also be baked, broken down into a powder, and then mixed with other ingredients. The processed chicken and other ingredients, if included, are then extruded into shapes. Then the shape can be dried and hardened as is, or additional manufacturing processes like boiling can be employed to give the product a smooth texture. Each of these processes changes the natural state of the chicken and causes the chicken to lose its unique texture and feel, as shown in FIG. 1F. In addition, during these processes, many key nutrients are lost.
In extruded meat-based pet treats, ground up regrinds of rawhide production are often combined with a small amount of chicken bits and chicken powder and then extruded into stick based chews for dogs. These products are primarily sold in the chew set with rawhide, yet may appear with treats or other products. Often, these products are mostly rawhide, including over 90% rawhide. An example of such a product is shown in FIG. 1G.
For pressed chicken pet treats, chicken is processed using one or more of several methods. For example, chicken may be emulsified, turned into a liquid, and/or processed into a semi-liquid and combined—or not combined—with any number of ingredients, such as rice. Chicken may also be baked, broken down into a powder, and then mixed with other ingredients. The processed chicken and other ingredients, if included, are then formed into shapes by pressing them into a mold or hand molding them. The shape can be dried and hardened as is, or additional manufacturing processes like boiling can be employed to give the product a smooth texture. Each of these processes changes the natural state of the chicken and causes the chicken to lose its unique texture and feel, as shown in FIGS. 1D and 1E. In addition, during these processes, many key nutrients are lost.
For pressed chicken pet treats, ground up regrinds of rawhide production are often combined with a small amount of chicken bits and chicken powder and then extruded into shape based chews for dogs. These products are primarily sold in the chew set with rawhide, yet may appear with treats or other products. Often, these products are mostly rawhide, including often 90% rawhide. An example of such a product is shown in FIG. 1H.
Other prior art jerky product are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,673,653 and 6,584,938. U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,653 describes a chew toy in which jerky sheets are wrapped in a rawhide sheet by rolling or folding. U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,938 describes a chew toy which is formed into shape from a rawhide bit mixture of rawhide bits or pieces and a bonding agent or adherent.